


Nothing you could do

by iamnumb2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: I'll help you if you help meCan you give me what I've been searching forOr am I just wasting your time?





	

I’ll help you and you help me  
I’ll give you anything   
If you can fix me  
I’ll be the friend you need  
The teacher you desire  
The parent you’ve been searching for  
And the one who you can confide in   
… If you help me  
For you see i have a problem  
I need you to fix it  
Are you up to the task?  
Will you give me what i need?  
...no  
You can't help me  
Don’t be upset  
You're not the first  
I’ve given this speech to many people  
None could help me  
You can’t help someone  
Who's beyond help  
But don’t be afraid  
I will still continue to be your friend when you need me  
I will still give you lessons when you don’t understand them  
I will be the parent you’ve searched so long for  
And I will still be the one you can confide in when something's holding you down  
Don't worry about me   
I'll be fine  
And so will you  
I will keep on smiling  
Even when it seems like it’s fake  
I will keep on laughing  
Even when the tears are running down my face  
I will continue to be there when you need me  
And when the time comes   
And you no longer require my services  
I will disappear from your memory  
Nothing more than a comforting warmth you barely remember.  
And i'll continue to find the one who can help me  
Who can hear my unspoken cry for help  
Who can see past my facade and know  
Know…  
Ha, never mind  
I'm OK  
I know i'll never find the one I've been hoping for  
Because nobody can make something worthless like me  
Better  
Happier  
OK…  
I'm sorry,   
I can't help these tears running down my face  
Nono i'm fine,  
No need to attempt comfort  
It just makes me feel worse  
The idea that you feel obliged to help a helpless cause  
No! Don’t say it!  
I already know what you’re going to say…  
I know all the pity sentences  
But you won’t always be here for me  
You won’t always be a listening ear  
And soon…  
Soon you won’t be a friendly face that will recognize me anyways  
But i'll remember you  
I always remember the ones i help  
I see you grow up  
I see you push me to the back of your mind until you forget about me completely  
And when the time comes  
I will lead you to your afterlife  
…?  
What do you mean?  
Of course you'll forget about me  
Humans always do...  
Huh? Did you really think i was human?  
*chuckles sadly*  
Name one human who is OK with all that I told you  
Name one human that will never abandon you   
even when you forget them  
Name a human that will always give,   
Knowing that you’ll forget about them soon  
See? You can't can you?  
I knew it  
Once you forget me  
And you will  
I will continue on wards  
Looking for the next lost soul to help  
… you want to know what i am?  
Huh. you are the first to ask me that.  
The answer is my problem i talked about earlier  
I don’t know who or what i’m supposed to be  
For now i'm just a worthless being meant to give what little help that i can  
I know i'm horrible at my job but  
Maybe i can stop you from becoming like me  
It’s too late for me  
But not for you  
Well i'll leave for now  
I'll come by again sometime  
I'll keep my promise

 

Hi again  
It’s me, your friend  
It’s been awhile huh?  
Sorry about that, places to be people to see  
You know how it is…  
Oh sorry, i guess it would be a little hard  
With the cancer and everything  
But don’t worry!  
I can’t get rid of it on my own  
But…  
I can use some power to help speed the process  
And the medicine you get will work it all out of your system.  
You’ll be better off than most people with heart cancer.  
Oh! No no no   
There’s no catch   
(for you)  
Huh? I didn’t say anything!!!!!!!!  
No i'm not lying…   
…  
…  
*sigh  
Nothing gets past you does it?  
OK there’s a consequence for this kind of magic  
When the spell is done,  
I will share all pain that you currently have.  
Yes even the cuts on your arm  
Don’t worry, with or without the spell,  
I’ll still have that particular pain  
See? *lifts up arm, showing scars everywhere  
…Yeah some are   
The rest was from others.  
They were angry with me  
I don’t blame them  
I got too annoying and worthless for them to waste their time with me  
Well i'll let you sleep on   
You should be out within a few weeks =)

 

Hello, I see you’re feeling better  
I’m glad it worked out OK ^^  
I’m OK thanks for asking.  
No really I’m fine,  
As long as you’re OK, I’m OK  
Well, I’m leaving soon  
It was nice to meet you…  
Come now, dry those tears my friend  
We both knew this was coming  
You don’t need me anymore  
And so I shall leave  
And you will forget me  
…  
Ha, that’s very sweet of you  
That’s the fifth time somebody said that to me  
So forgive me if I don’t believe you…  
Please…  
Stop…  
You’re just making things worse  
….  
Ha...ha  
I tried so hard…  
I didn’t want to do this  
I didn’t want to get attached  
Every time this happens  
People just end up getting hurt  
I’m sorry,   
I really am but…  
It’ll be best if I leave now  
It’ll just be harder later.  
Goodbye my friend  
My child  
My student  
And my confidant

Hi it’s nice to meet you.  
I’m here to help you through the afterlife  
I look familiar?  
Ha I get that a lot.  
But I assure you  
You don’t know who I am…  
...?  
Ha ha ha I guess I was wrong huh?  
You really do remember me?  
Thank you…  
You gave me what I needed  
Someone who cared enough to remember  
Someone who gave me a name  
Someone who can tell me what I am  
You are the first one who knows me  
Now I finally have a name  
I am Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just some thing that popped into my mind one day and I finally decided to post it here. all comments, hate or love and criticism is welcomed with open arms!


End file.
